


Mary Is Dead

by XMRomalia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen, Lies, Mary deserve better, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: В любви к своим детям у женщин нет выбора.





	Mary Is Dead

В их доме всегда пахло церковным воском, свежей выпечкой и цветами лайма. Остро так, и Мэри усмехалась, прикрывая глаза, отпивая дорогого вина. Того, что не вяжет на языке подобно дешевым альтернативам; того, что дарит покой, мир в её посыпанную пеплом надежд душу.  
  
Когда-то она была молодой, влюбленной. Когда-то она жила, а не просто существовала.  
  
Знакомое тепло разливалось по женскому телу после каждого глотка багряного напитка. Оно точно подпитывало сердце силой, обжигало алыми углями безымянный палец по диаметру золотого кольца с гравировкой…  
  
— Мама!  
  
Женщина даже не вздрогнула с девичьего окрика. Пустой бокал нашел своё место на столе, сама же Мэри провела пальцами по прикрытым векам — жестом, будто надевала маску. Доброй жены, прекрасной и любящей матери, не знающей усталости, страха, панических атак.  
  
В доме из старших остались лишь они двое — Мэри и Кристина — ибо Джозеф вместе с мальчиками отправился в аквапарк, а их малыш спал сладким сном после долгой ночи колик.  
  
Одни.  
  
В покое и относительной тишине.  
  
Кристина — её красивая девочка, её любимая девочка — выскочила со стороны комнат, попивая на ходу клубничное молоко с бутылки. Она подбегала и обнимала матушку за талию, настоящим воркованием прося заплести ей косу. Подруга позвала на ночевку — поясняла она с улыбкой, и Мэри… смеялась. Искренне; так, как могла заставить её лишь родная малютка, и, опускаясь на корточки, она мягко вела под носом дочки пальцами, стирая потешные «молочные усы».  
  
— Неси расческу и резинку, — Кристи с кивком и улыбкой уносилась обратно в комнату, довольная, как налакавшийся молока котёнок, свернувшийся в тепле.  
  
Ладони же Мэри после холодной воды из-под крана возвращались к вину, вновь наполнившему бокал. Язык — к его пряному вкусу.  
  
Она слышала отголосками то, как Кристи трясла свою любимую шкатулку с кучей-кучей резинок и заколок. Сундучок с украшениями был тёмный, пропитанный однажды пролитым чаем, но Кристина наотрез отказывалась его выбрасывать; злилась даже на высказанную вслух мысль о том, что стоит его поменять.  
  
Губы Мэри касались края бокала, и вместе с вином к ней приходили воспоминания. Шкатулка, которую ныне мучала дочка в поиске любимой резинки, была изрисована вручную. Самые разнообразные лотосы нашли свой покой на её боках — и аккуратно выведенные, и покатые, с рваными лепестками. Некоторые нарисованы точно, некоторые клубком, точно вовсе не лотос, а какой-нибудь клок розовато-белой шерсти, усаженный на зеленоватую кувшинку.  
  
Мэри помнила, как с едва научившейся держать в руках кисть дочкой разрисовывала её, пока Кристиан размешивал краски, помогал им по мере сил. Кристи помнила тоже; любила эту шкатулку больше всего на свете…  
  
Сентиментальна. Прямо как мать, пускай соседи между собой звали её «скверной алкоголичкой», «мразью» и «тварью»; звали недостойной столь солнечного мужа, послушных детей. В лицо улыбались, принимали печенье Кристины с её рук с улыбкой, за спиной же звали потаскухой, фыркали нагло, уверенно. Перешептывались друг между другом — и как Джозеф терпит её похождения по барам? Святой человек, добрый человек… Не заслужил подобной ноши.  
  
Она лишь хмыкала, укладывала пальцы поверх крестика на груди. Вспоминала, как ей с грустным лицом поведал Дэмиан — мол, видел, как когда Мэри не было рядом, «волнующиеся» соседи говорили Джозефу об этом в лицо; как наперебой уговаривали подать на развод, уйти от жены-шлюхи, жены-алкоголички, а тот… улыбался. Просто улыбался, выслушивая и оправдывая её. Ей тяжело — говорили его уста, ей сложно…  
  
Он не уточнял. Не говорил, что тяжело и сложно Мэри во многом из-за голубого (знакомого) свитера, в котором витающий в облаках сосед порой выходил в люди. Не делился с ропщущими соседушками тем, сколько раз супруга плакала над колыбельками Кристиана и Кристи, найдя пару тёмных коротких волосков на его рубашках; сколько раз душила в себе ревность, ведя пальцами поверх царапин на его голой спине.  
  
Женщины всегда чувствуют, что им изменяют.  
  
Джозеф оправдывал её; уверял, что любит, — но и молчал о многом. Играл свою роль подобно актёру большого театра, а его супруге… Мэри приходилось соответствовать. Смотреть, сцепив зубы; терпеть, потому что любила. Ненавидела столь же сильно Джозефа, как и брошенный на обочину жизни «витающий в облаках» сосед… и любила. Всем своим прогнившим сердцем.  
  
На плечах его — тот самый, мать его, свитер. Символ его предательства и её тупого прощения.  
  
Их веры и гнилой любви.  
  
Её пальцы дрожали, но то не помешало Мэри заплести волосы вернувшейся со своей комнаты Кристи. Её мысли воспалены, и сердце будто билось через раз, сгорая от горьких воспоминаний, но она держалась, играла свою роль. Закрепляла конец косички любимым аксессуаром Кристины — чёрной резинкой с прицепленным украшением в виде печенья с шоколадными дропсами…  
  
— Позвонишь, как придешь к Эмили, хорошо?  
  
Она гладила свою маленькую пташку по волосам, целуя в макушку. Та же? Глядела в ответ глазами её мужа, королевской синевой вперемешку с морем, улыбалась, кивая.  
  
В любви к своим детям у матерей нет выбора. Как бы ни трахал нервы супруг, нашедший своё толкование святых слов «возлюби ближнего своего», как бы порой ни хотелось перед большим глотком вина выжрать половину аптечки…  
  
— Что не так, милая? — Ее пальцы вновь прошлись по пути роста девичьих волос, когда Кристина приоткрыла губы и в тот же момент их закрыла, чуть хмурясь, — хочешь что-то спросить?  
  
Это мог быть вопрос в стезе «почему небо синее, мама?». Или «почему ложка для супа называется так, если я кушаю ею еще и пюре, и рис…»  
  
А, может быть, то будет вопрос о её любви к выпивке. Вопрос о том, почему она такая грустная и такая одинокая с виду — папа ведь любит их, любит так сильно!..  
  
Мэри ждала и улыбалась уголками губ. Грустно; благо, Кристи не так хороша в чтении эмоций, как думала.  
  
В любви к детям у матери нет выбора, — напоминала она себе, приобнимая девчонку за плечи и ожидая чужих слов; понимая: что бы её маленькая Кристи не спросила — мама ответит честно, по мере своих сил.


End file.
